User talk:Ducks-r-homicidal
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Trent Blackwood page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karikamiya (Talk) 06:22, October 16, 2011 Category:Entry Level message I left a message on Santiago Berraz's pag! It's Eva, she kinda likes him. She really does!=HGsanti= 20:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti You can only have three perm reserved pics.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 22:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) All fixed, sorry (But can I keep up the ones of the characters that are already made?) Every Sentence should end with cuz im awesome 22:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Kane Left another message again on lake its naomi. Come on chat!!!=HGsanti= 23:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Hgsanti I'm on chat Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Kane again Ummm well i left a message on kanes page with your convo with Liza shes pretty pissed and hurt that you are flirting with liza. so you might wanna post on that come on chat=HGsanti= 00:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti doneWant to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Come on chaaaaat and dont dump Naomi or she'll kill you!!!!=HGsanti= 00:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti I'm sooooo sory for replying late but I've reply!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Eva Replied on Eva again! you should come on chat=HGsanti= 19:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti Come on chat Come on chat plzzzzzz=HGsanti= 19:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC)hgsanti Twins Do you want to make twin characters? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 21:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) K, I have a character I'm gonna make 2morrow when I level up. Do u have any character spots, well here is the person I'm making tomorrow. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, and it's ok. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) well, my character is gonna be African-American. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Forgot bout that... But I have someone else in mind now --Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 00:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) k, he's good. And I'm a guy so I can't really say he's "attractive". Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) name's fine. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 01:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) you can do it if you want. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 01:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC)